


everybody wants a taste

by howdoyousleep



Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: One of Steve’s hands grips his chin tight when he pulls back and Steve asks hot and low on his lips, “Whose are you?”Oh.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Daddy Steve Rogers/Baby Bucky Barnes [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520792
Comments: 47
Kudos: 614





	everybody wants a taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I found a smut prompts list on Tumblr and shared it and...it has exploded lmao.  
> A ton of people requested a possessive Daddy!Steve moment, specifically “don’t fucking touch what is not yours” and “i’m gonna fuck you so hard that forget you ever even met that asshole”.  
> And here we are!  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

“ _Go get us another round, sugar_?”  
  
Steve’s lips are at his ear, tight against his temple, hand on his lower back. Steve’s words are meant to be a whisper, but he knows the other man standing close by can hear them from where he stands and that’s on purpose. Bucky is uneasy, his heartrate elevated, but he knows how important it is that he be a good boy, _the best boy,_ in a moment like this. He nods his head, bats his eyelashes a few times, kisses Steve on the cheek before turning and heading back inside to the bar. He can feel the other man’s eyes on him as he leaves. He feels even more uneasy.  
  
His uneasiness was with him hours before, making their way to this event, an important one for Steve. Events like this are new for Bucky and they fill his stomach with butterflies, make him a little nauseous and jittery. Steve was sweet on him on the drive over, holding him close and whispering sweet words in his ears, into his lips, like a lullaby. A few drinks into the evening, delicious food in his belly, a warm hand on his lower back grounding him and Bucky was as loose as a goose and enjoying the evening. They sat down for dinner, Steve on his left and someone else on his right, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted Daddy to feed him with his own hand when the person to his right leaned over and whispered, “I’d rather be anywhere else, wouldn’t you say?”  
  
Bucky had immediately chuckled, couldn’t help it when he completely agreed with that statement, still a little nervous underneath.  
  
“I’d have to agree with you on that one,” Bucky had replied easy enough, thinking it would stop there but…it hadn’t stopped there. In fact, Bucky had made small talk with the man all throughout dinner, joking throughout boring speeches, answering his questions when dinner was served. The man was easy to talk to, definitely a little easy on the eyes, and the liquor had Bucky opening up to a stranger when he normally wouldn’t have. He thought it was innocent, believed it was, until the man’s eyes shifted, a look lingered and lowered, a lip bitten at the same time. Bucky knew that look.

That’s Daddy’s look.

That look was quickly followed by a brazen hand on his thigh, tight right above his knee, and everything had happened so fast all Bucky could do was blush profusely and stammer on his swollen tongue. The man had chuckled again, removed his hand and turned back for his drink, mumbling something about how sweet and sensitive Bucky was.

He didn’t know what to do, his heart in his throat, _someone else had touched him_ , felt a little uncomfy. By the time he had turned back around to Steve he hadn’t even noticed the older man’s arm draped around his shoulder, behind his chair. He had looked up at Daddy, couldn’t read the look on his face, if he had seen, Steve just lifting his small glass to his lips and taking a sip. When he finally locked eyes with Bucky he had simply leaned down to kiss him chastely on the lips.

When dinner ended everyone was finally free to party and dance, the bass of the music reverberating all throughout Bucky’s chest, and Steve ushered him outside to the decorated terrace. The fresh air felt nice on Bucky’s flushed cheeks and before he could turn and reach for Steve, Daddy was speaking.

“Tyler. Surprised you were invited to such a party after what happened last time.”

The man Bucky had been talking to and who had so confidently touched his thigh was someone Steve was acquainted with. Bucky had felt nauseas, tucked in closer to Steve’s side, held his chin up as high as he could manage with _Tyler’s_ eyes all over him.

“Ohhh, Rogers you continue to have an incredible memory. And incredible taste…” Tyler had smoothly responded with, practically standing toe-to-toe with Steve, a smirk on his face as he took a sip of his drink, eyes flashing to Bucky.

“Ahh, of course. I would introduce you two, but it seems you’ve attempted to become quite acquainted already,” Bucky tried to not react to the realization that Daddy had seen the other man grab at his thigh, “Tyler, this is my boyfriend Bucky. Sugar, this is Tyler. We went to school together.” Bucky flushed again, tilted his head down in acknowledgement, tried hard to avoid Tyler’s eyes.

“The pleasure is all mine, Bucky but…it doesn’t have to be.”

Bucky had almost choked on his drink, the poorly-timed sip, and Steve made a deep noise, a hum, before turning to Bucky.

“Go get us another round, sugar?”

Bucky was so grateful that Steve had excused him from the situation, giving him an out in an obviously uncomfortable situation for Bucky. He took his time, didn’t rush or grow impatient at the line, and by the time he had walked back up to Steve and _Tyler_ he could immediately tell that something was amiss. Tyler was red in the face, Steve’s body language a little defensive, his face cool under pressure. Bucky scolded himself for finding Daddy so attractive in such a situation.

Neither men heard him approach, didn’t see him walking up, and Bucky could only catch a few words.

“…know how hard it is for you to keep it in your pants and make good decisions, Tyler, but surely you know that you **don’t fucking touch what isn’t yours**.”

“Listen, Steve I don’t—”

“Shut your fucking mouth, Tyler. Make one good decision tonight and shut…your fucking mouth.”

_Oh._

Bucky’s knees go a little weak, swears he makes a little noise, his hands shaky as he holds both glasses. He’s never heard Steve talk to someone like that, let alone _threaten_ someone. He’s never heard that tone of voice or seen that kind of body language on the older man and…and Bucky is conflicted. By the time his eyes refocus Steve is turned and looking at him with a sweet smile on his face, Tyler’s face the exact opposite.

“Hey, baby. _Thank you._ Why don’t you say goodbye to Tyler, Buck. We’re leaving,” Steve says in a smooth voice, only indication that he is any kind of upset being his flushed neck. The drinks in Bucky’s hands are plucked and placed on a table and all Bucky has time to murmur out is a simple, “Bye, Tyler,” before he is whisked away.

Steve doesn’t say anything, just holds that large hand on Bucky’s lower back, feels like a burn through his suit jacket and everything, He feels like maybe he’s done something wrong. Is Steve upset with _him_? Did he overstep his boundaries? His mind races alongside his heart as the car is brought to the front and by the time they are sitting side by side in the back seat of the car, the driver rolling up the partition, Bucky is on _edge_.

He can hear his own shaky breaths bounce around the windows of the vehicle, doesn’t want to be the first person to break the silence, and he desperately wishes he could reach out and grab for Daddy’s hand.

“ _Come here.”_

It’s a command if he’s ever heard one, accompanied by a snap and a point at the floor, and it leaves Bucky scrambling, wanting to be good as quickly as he can. Steve spreads his legs to accommodate for Bucky, his fingers rubbing at his chin as he looks down at the younger man, and Bucky bites back the most pitiful whine he has ever wanted to let out.

“He touch you?” Steve asks and Bucky blinks down in shame.

“Yes, Daddy,” Bucky mumbles and he feels that heaviness in his throat, feels the tightness in his chest, but it’s only there for a few seconds before there’s a hand gripping the back of his neck and he’s being pulled in. The kiss is _rough_ and it’s _hot_ and Bucky can barely keep up with his emotions and the course of events but these are kisses that feel possessive, a bit of heat behind them. They have Bucky’s hands coming up to grip at Steve’s knees, scrambling for any kind of purchase.

One of Steve’s hands grips his chin tight when he pulls back and Steve asks hot and low on his lips, “Whose are you?”

 _Oh_.

“M’Daddy’s, _m’yours_ ,” is what Bucky responds with, so thankful to be saying those words out loud, reassuring to the both of them. Steve hums, pulls Bucky’s chin forward to nip and pull at his bottom lip before commanding, “ _Again.”_ When he says it for the second time Steve’s other hand travels and tugs at Bucky’s waistband, his zipper and the button.

“Nobody else’s are you, sugar? All mine?” Steve asks in an unusually frantic voice as Bucky’s pants are ripped open, pooling around his knees on the floor of the car. He doesn’t know what it is, every second more dizzying than the last, but it clicks in Bucky’s brain that this is reassurance needed on Steve’s part. No one has so openly and so confidently squared up with Steve in reference to Bucky before and it may have shaken the older man.

Daddy needs Bucky. He needs Bucky and he is going to give the older man whatever he can to ease his worries and concerns.

“No one, Daddy _no one else’s_. S’only you, Daddy,” Bucky whimpers into Steve’s lips, taking initiative and leaning forward to press messy kisses into his lips, his chin. His whimpers turn into a few hectic moans when he feels Steve wrap his hand around his erection. He didn’t even realize he was hard, didn’t realize he could get so hard so fast, but Daddy does that to him. Steve’s hand grips his chin a little more, _hurts a little_ , the hand on his cock giving it one, two, three good pumps.

“Whose cock is this? Huh? Whose pretty cock is this?” Bucky chokes on his sob.

“It’s yours, It’s Daddy’s.” Steve purrs into his mouth, apparently set on keeping Bucky close in every way, and Bucky almost goes cross-eyed when Steve’s hand lets go of his cock, comes up to his mouth, and he barks, “ _Spit.”_ Bucky does his best with his chin being gripped and with the groan that escapes his mouth at the same time he dribbles spit into Steve’s hand. _Filthy_.

Steve’s eyes never leave his, so confident and assured that he knows what Bucky likes, what drives him wild, and Daddy’s pace, now smooth, is devastating and damn near rushed.

“Tell me you love me,” Steve whispers, breath hot on Bucky’s trembling open mouth, and the younger’s eyes roll a little at the feeling of Daddy’s capable hand stroking him so perfectly.

“Love you Daddy, love you so much, love only you, _only you_ ,” Bucky whimpers back, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open and locked with Steve’s determined ones. The sound of Daddy’s fist flying over his cock slick with his own spit makes his toes curl in his dress shoes, the grip on his chin making him feel even more claimed. His fingers tighten on Steve’s dress pants, needing some kind of grounding sensation, and when he feels Steve’s thumb run along the tip of his cock, the shocking feel of a dig of a fingernail, he lets out a choke of a sob.

“Love you too, Buck. Love you so much, baby,” Steve purrs, already seemingly calmer and reassured, Bucky’s words helping. Bucky feels his gut curl, the base of his spine tingle.

“ _Daddy…Daddy I’m—_ ”

“S’right, sugar. So fuckin’ easy for Daddy aren’t ya? This little cock gonna come? S’it gonna come for Daddy?” Steve coos in that deep honey-rich voice, pressing forward to kiss open-mouthed at Bucky’s lips, all tongue and no technique and _everything_ that Bucky wants and needs in this rushed moment.

“ _Uh-huh_ , wanna come.”

“All for me?” Steve asks, fist pumping, wrist twisting, movement gutting. Bucky nods his head, or tries considering he still has a tight grip on his chin, and bites out, “ _Yeah,_ all for Daddy, s’yours, always yours.” And then there’s the moment, the rush up to that edge, looking into Steve’s eyes, breathing each other in, only the two of them always, and Steve breathes out, “ _Come._ Give it to me.”

This isn’t a build of an orgasm—it’s rushed and pushy and slams through Bucky’s system in a harsh rush. It makes him shout, makes him thankful Steve has a hold on his chin, thankful for the grip Steve’s thighs. He gives a valiant effort to keep his eyes open, to not hump up into Steve’s hand, but he is only man, can only do so much, and they roll back into his head as his torso shakes. He shoots off hard, wave after wave, right onto Daddy’s dress shirt, his pants, but all the older man does it coo and purr, praise Bucky without words, kiss at his lips, cheek, his nose. Once he has wrung Bucky dry, leaving him a gasping dizzy mess, Steve pushes his chin back, waits until Bucky opens his drooping eyelids before whispering, **“** When we get home I want you to go upstairs and I want you ready for me on the bed. **I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”**

Anything for Daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyye fuck Tyler. Let me know your thoughts as per usual! Love you! 😘


End file.
